


Screen Door

by Nestra



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-08
Updated: 2004-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's like Charlie Brown and the football."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screen Door

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [J'ai Fait Tout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70326) by [cofax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax). 



> Written for the "first line" meme that went around Livejournal. The first line of the story is from cofax's "J'ai Fait Tout".

Jack lets the screen door slam behind him on its own, with that rhythmic squeak-and-kerthunk he remembers from when he was a kid. The sun's setting, and the air's turning chilly. He slips the lock on the door; it's a joke, because that door wouldn't stop a determined Dachshund, but it's a joke that makes him smile. Save the world a few times, you get blase'.

Daniel's at the kitchen table, massacring that morning's crossword. On his way to the sink, Jack drops a casual kiss on his cheek.

"Did you lock the door?" Daniel asks.

"Why would I lock the door? It's a screen door. Unless we've picked up a suicidal toddler, there's no point in locking it."

Daniel heaves a sigh and stands up, and Jack keeps his face carefully turned to the wall. Steps clonk away and return almost instantly, and arms slide around his waist.

"I can't believe I fell for that again."

"Me either. It's like Charlie Brown and the football."

Daniel's fingers skate up his sides, not tickling, but threatening a little. "I won't believe you next time."

The feel of Daniel against his back warms him all the way through. "Sure you will."


End file.
